This invention relates to an antenna with non-conductive surfaces in which the antenna is mounted on one side of the non-conductive surface with the signal being capacitively transmitted through the non-conductive surface from/to the inside.
It has long been known that radio frequency (RF) signals may be coupled through an insulating material, such as glass, by mounting a conduction plate on each side of the insulating material and thereby forming a coupling capacitor.
Numerous problems relating to things like balanced transmission frequency, gain radiant noise, interference, radiation patterns etc. have brought about countless solutions. Many of these solutions were quite ingenious and novel such that patents have been granted.
Most recently what is commonly known as a Cellular Phone has become quite popular. These phones are in fact transceivers which operate in the radio frequency bands of approximately 800 MHz. In conjunction with this device, antennas particularly suited to these frequencies have been developed. Illustrations of those relating to glass-mounting may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,415 to Larsen Electronics Inc. and my own U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,305.
Although my U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,305 was a significant improvement in the art and substantial reduction in cost of such antennas, there is still room for improvement.